


Totally just innocent fluff... fluff

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel





	Totally just innocent fluff... fluff

"Gabriel! Let me go!" Sam demanded, trying to sound mad.

Gabriel had tied Sam to the bed (ooh, kinky) and assaulted Sam's bare chest with a feather he had pulled out when he groomed his wings. It was long, gold, shimmering and goddammit, it was so fucking soft and perfect for tickling!

"Nu uh" Gabe replied with a grin.

"Pleeeeeassssseeee?" Sam asked, with puppy eyes. Sam never begged to anyone except Gabriel.

"Alright, Sammoose. On one condition. You and I have some buissness to attend to."

"Buisness? What buisness?" Sam asked, confused.

"Scootylypooping!" Replied Gabriel joyfully.

"Scootyly- oh. You've been watching John Green again, haven't you?'' Asked Sam.

"The man's hilarious! Educational, too!" Gabriel defended.

"You don't need education on it. You were actually there." Retorted Sam, who was straining against the hand cuffs.

"Yeah, but I like to see how much historians get wrong. Anyways, those handcuffs don't exactly look comfortable." 

"No, they aren't." Answered Sam.

"Soooooo..." asked Gabriel.

"Top or bottom?" Sam asked with a wide grin.

Gabriel beamed as he removed the hand cuffs. "Sammy boy, I want you to fuck me senseless."

He held up the handcuffs and smirked. "These are for another day.''

"Is that a promise?" Sam flirted back. 

Gabriel grinned at this.

"Good thing you were shirtless when I found you." Gabriel teased "Without grace it'd take hours for me to remove all your layers."

Sam simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, Moose man, I'm still very not naked, care to fix that?" He grinned.

Sam smirked back sexily and slowly began to unbutton Gabriel's overshirt, knowing how his agonizingly slow pace was driving the impatient archangel nuts.

"Sammyyyyyyyy" Gabriel whined "Skip to the fun part."

Sam chuckled and reached down to the buldge in his boyfriend's jeans, smiled widely and-

SQUIRT SQUIRT SQUIRT SQUIRT

Dean was standing only feet away, covering his eyes with his hand and pointing the offending spray bottle at his brother.

"CAN YOU HORNY ASSHOLES AT LEAST GET YOUR OWN ROOM?!?" He yelled.

He stormed out grumbling. "I use the bathroom for fifteen minutes..."


End file.
